Forgiveness
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Charlie asks her non-identical twin, Amy, to come to Forks for Bella. What happens if the Cullens come back? Will Amy learn to forgive them for hurting her sister? OC. Vampires.
1. The End

**This is a new story idea I randomly thought up. Basicly it's about Bella's non-identical twin sister, Amy, who comes to help Bella about Edward leaving her in New Moon. So here we go... :)**

* * *

"Amy, it's your father!" my mother, Renee, called from downstairs.

Sighing, I pulled down the screen of my laptop and made my way downstairs for the phone. I was fond of my father, but I had been in the middle of writing an essay that was already overdue.

"Yeah?" I asked Charlie in the happiest tone I could muster.

"Amy." He said urgently. I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Dad?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella." My heart sank. Bella. How could anything happen to my sister? I hated the separation between us. She had wanted to go to Forks because of Renee and Phil always moving around as Phil was a baseball player. We were in Jacksonville, but I didn't know how long we were going to be there. Bella hated moving around. I was glad she was ok in Forks. She had met her high school sweet-heart, Edward Cullen, there. I was happy for her to be with someone at long last.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked quickly. I needed to know what was wrong. I hoped she wasn't hurt again, like she had been recently.

"She's... not good." I hated it when Charlie did things like that. He avoided the point. He was vague when he was upset. Too vague. "The Cullens left."

My heart sank further. Edward had left... without her by the sound of it. "Edward broke up with her." I said shortly and sadly.

"Yes, and now she's so..." Charlie's voice broke. "Amy, please come and stay for a little while. Help her get back to normal. She's not talking to me, her friends... She has nightmares..."

I cut him off. "I was going to ask if I could come. Of course! I will be there right away!"

"Thank you, Amy. I don't know what else to do."

"Dad, I'm sure you're doing all you can. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow?" he sounded surprised. "Yes – tomorrow would be perfect."

I smiled sadly. I had to go – I had to help my sister. I knew Edward meant everything to her.

We sorted out plane times over the phone and Renee booked a flight for me. It was all arranged and I packed my bags as soon as I put the phone down. I was anxious to get to Forks as fast as I could. Bella needed me. I couldn't believe Edward had left her. Well, he had made an enemy in the short space of ten minutes. How could he have done that to my sister?

She wasn't much older than me. We were non-identical twins. She was born fourteen minutes before me. I remembered when we had been fourteen.

"_We're both fourteen, but she's fourteen minutes older than me." _

There wasn't much stuff for me to pack. I knew that I wouldn't be living in Forks permanently, so I only packed everything I would miss. The only things I left behind were my clothes for the sun (there was no sun in Forks), the huge things like my TV, a lot of books that I surely wouldn't need in Forks and a lot of stuff I just kept that I couldn't bare to throw out.

Knowing I wouldn't have to complete the essay anymore, I went to bed, intending to get an early night. But instead I couldn't get to sleep until midnight. The anxiety of my dear sister, Bella, was too much to let me sleep. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the mess Bella would be in when I got to Forks.

"Amy! Did you have a good journey?" asked my father, Charlie, once I had found him waiting for me at the airport.

"Yeah." I breathed, hugging him. I didn't see my father much because of the separation, but when I did see him I was happy. I knew Bella was very awkward around him. I had seen Charlie fairly recently because of when Bella landed in hospital with a broken leg when she fell down the stairs. She was such a klutz. I was a little clumsy, but compared to her I was more graceful then a ballet dancer.

"How's Bella?" I asked quickly, getting down to the reason I was there.

Charlie told me everything about Bella when he was driving us to Forks. Her eating habits, her lack of social activity, her nightmares... Her nightmares scared me. They would be difficult for her to overcome. Charlie said he could hear her screaming at night so loudly – and I would be sharing a room with her.

When we got to Charlie's house, she was in a worse state than Charlie had described. In fact, she was so much unlike herself, I wasn't even sure if she was Bella. There was no way this could be my sister. I could find no words to explain the state she was in.

I walked into Bella's room that would be mine too, and saw her lying on her bed. She was curled up, more paler than I had ever seen her, with dark eyes and matted dark mahogany hair. Her brown eyes were lifeless, and her whole body was almost unmoving. It was her breathing that told me she was still alive. The rising and sinking of her chest, reminding me that Edward had not yet killed her. She had yet to bleed out her heart.

"Bella." I whispered the closest to crying than I had been for a long time. I did not cry.

"Hey, Amy." The fragile, empty shell of my sister whispered back as another tear fell from her tired eyes.

I strode over to her bed and she sat up on the purple covers. I still could not believe what he had done to her. If he ever crossed our path again, I would have to kill the beast that broke my sister. She was not his to break. The anger was the only thing that stopped me from crying along with Bella as she sobbed in my arms. Damn Edward Cullen.

_**October**_

I wanted to become quickly accustomed to Bella's depression. However, it proved difficult just as fast. For the first few nights Bella would eventually cry herself to sleep late at night. I started to stay up with her, providing company when she couldn't sleep. There was another reason I would stay up as well. Her nightmares made themselves known when she was trying to get to sleep. She must have only thought of Edward in the last few minutes she was conscious, causing her to dream about him. I soon started getting up in the early hours of the morning when she would shove away the silence of the night with her blood curdling screams. When she had a nightmare, I made sure I was there to comfort her.

It wasn't just during the night where the horrors would occur. During the day she was living her nightmares in reality. And as I was watching, I couldn't help feel like this was my nightmare too.

In less than a few weeks, Bella and I started going to school.

Everyone stared at me as I walked into Forks High for the first time. I knew it was mostly because they knew I was there because of Bella. Word spread quickly in that town, but I didn't let them bother me.

We walked into the cafeteria in silence and the whole room that had been loud before was now eerie and quiet. Bella wondered over to the empty table with seven seats around it. It couldn't have been where her and her friends sat. I knew very well there were seven Cullens who used to go to Forks high. That must have been their old table.

"Bella," I said quietly. "Aren't you going to sit with your friends? Just because... Well, _you_ shouldn't leave _them_."

She gave me a glance that I knew that I had gone to far. I couldn't mention anything relating to it in front of her. Even the slightest mention would make her upset. And I wasn't there to do that. So I shut my mouth and sat down next to her.

The people in the cafeteria lost interest quickly, and looked away. They seemed to be avoiding looking at the table we sat at. Bella and I ate lunch in silence, which was what usually happened when we were alone together. I knew she didn't want to talk, so I didn't force her to.

Someone came over to our table.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He said giving Bella a sympathetic look. She looked away from him.

"Hi. Amy." I said, hoping that it wouldn't get as far as 'leave us alone, you're bothering Bella!'. I had seen his type before. Desperate... pitiful...

"So you're new here." He said. Well, duh.

I nodded. "Yup."

He seemed at a loss for what to say. He had probably expected a long answer, or which I wasn't in the mood to give. Bella did that to people who were around her. Apart from Charlie. He stayed strong for her.

"How do you like it here so far? Do you like the sun, just like Bella?"

I blinked, starting to get annoyed by him. Could he really not see he was bothering Bella?

"I guess so. It's ok." I said dully, hoping he would get bored and go away.

Mike sighed and looked around to see a table was staring at us. It must have been his and Bella's friends... that is if he was friends with her at all. "Well... I have to go. Hope you're ok Bella."

Bella nodded and made a "hmm" sound before looking down miserably while Mike walked away back to his table.

"You're not friends with him are you?" I asked her, now that Mike was out of earshot.

Bella shrugged. "Kinda." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you say hello?" I asked, sad that she was cutting off her relationships with her friends. She shouldn't have been. She should have been trying to make the most of the relationships, after all – she needed her friends now, more than ever.

She shrugged again. I was starting to get annoyed but left it. She didn't want to talk about it. I didn't make her.

_**November**_

The rain started to get heavier as it neared the end of the year. Soon it would be too cold for there to be rain and it would be replaced with snow and ice. Bella's nightmares weren't improving, and neither were mine during the day.

She had begun to get into some kind of zombie-like state, where she would go about a simple daily routine without changing it. But it was different now – she started opening up to me.

"Amy..." I heard a low cry from the bathroom and I hurriedly stopped whatever I was doing on my laptop and got up off my bed, rushing over to the bathroom to my sister's side.

She was on the floor, curled up and shaking with sobs and tears.

"Shh, Bella, it's ok." I said softly, hugging her.

"Amy..." She said again. "I remembered."

"What did you remember?" I asked, trying to get something out of her. She had to talk. It would make her feel better.

"I remembered... _him_. In my room. He was waiting for me." She sniffed a few times, her crying slowed.

I nodded slowly, wondering if she was going to continue. I didn't want to be interested in what she was saying about the excuse for a human, but I couldn't help but listen. She was probably only going to open up to me so I owed it to her.

"He used to sneak in." She laughed at the memory. "And then he would stay with me until morning. Then he had to go and change and come back to be with me."

Woah. Didn't this kid have a life? No wonder he broke up with her. He needed space!

"Charlie didn't know anything about it." Of course.

"Bella..." I said slowly. "Will you tell me about him?" I was careful not to use his name around Bella. She hated people saying his name. But it was like they weren't worthy to say it, even though it did cause her pain.

Bella surprisingly, did open up a bit about Edward. She seemed almost happy when she talked about him, but I could swear when I left the room I saw her wrap her arms around herself. I didn't check though, I had a life too.

_**December**_

As selfish as it sounded, Bella couldn't control my whole life. I didn't want to be wrapped around in her's of pain and tragedy. So I did something I wasn't proud of.

I started going out with Mike.

We met up in Seattle one weekend to watch a romance movie. It was meant to be a comedy, but it certainly wasn't.

I didn't like Mike. However, I needed someone to lean on. Bella was leaning on me so much I feared I was going to fall over. And so I ended up with Mike.

In the movie he laid his hand, palm facing upwards. I watched it for a second, gingerly. If I were to take it, I knew what would happen. The whole scene ran through my head. I wondered what would happen if I didn't and that was not why I was there. I was there to have fun, and if it meant what I thought it did, then I was going to do it.

I laid my hand on top of his and our fingers intertwined with each other. I glanced at him and he gave me a smile. I returned it.

By the credits we were still making out. My hair was a complete mess, as was his. People walked past us and I heard distantly someone say "Tsk, teenagers..." But I was far from caring.

"Get a room!" someone yelled at us. I rolled my eyes.

"We should do what he says..." I said seductively, playing with his hair.

Mike grinned. "Are you sure? I don't want to get into trouble with your father – he _is_ a cop."

I laughed, smirking.

"You're a bad girl." said Mike, getting to his feet, pulling me up with him.

I giggled, following him out of the movie theatre.

I woke up the next morning in a motel room. Mike was snoring his head off and I grimaced, getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

My brown eyes were tired and I looked positively terrible, but I was happy somehow.

I lost my virginity to someone I hardly knew, and I was happy.

Well... it was Edward's fault. I blamed him. That made me even more glad – that I could blame Edward for everything that happened to me from then on.

It was Edward's fault I got pregnant.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of it so far! I hope you like :) It took me a while to finnish this chapter. **

**Review!**


	2. Waking Up

_**January**_

Somehow time passed quickly, bringing thick fleeces of snow coating everything outside. It also brought the New Year too, and I realised I had been living with Charlie and Bella for just over four months.

However, the snow had come and went as quickly as it had come – Maybe to Bella, Edward had done the same.

_Edward._ I shuddered at the thought of his name. He wasn't just causing Bella damage. Thanks to him I had lost something that I would regret. There was, of course, no hope in finding it again. That was the cost of one little movie.

It had been so easy to loose it... so easy to just go with Mike.

A wave of nausea swept over me, and I had to leg it into the house to the bathroom in just enough time. Bella heard me.

"Oh, Amy!" she cried from the doorway as I flung my coat off and pushed my hair back. "Are you ok?"

I breathed deeply. "Oh just fine." I said sarcastically. For some reason I had been very moody recently.

She sat down on the bathroom floor next to me and rubbed my back soothingly. "Do you want some water?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I repeated, standing up.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?" she asked. "It's only seven. I'll phone the school and tell them you can't come in..."

"Bella." I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I'm not tired. I'll be ok. Stop worrying about me."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother at night... I know you don't sleep much anymore..."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It doesn't matter."

"Amy, really. You should stay at home. Please?"

No one had ever asked me to stay at home. It was weird.

"Alright, fine."

Bella smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

She went downstairs and I headed back to our room after cleaning my teeth. I didn't even feel so bad anymore. Bella came back up in less than a few minutes and laid a glass of water on my bedside table.

The room was cramped with two beds in. There was hardly any floor at all, and just enough room to get around the beds. There was just enough room for the shared wardrobe and the desk where Bella had her old computer. I didn't need a desk since I had a laptop, but if I used it during the day I used the edge of Bella's desk.

"Do you want me to stay home?" Bella asked me and I almost laughed.

"And miss a day of precious education. I don't think so."

She smiled sheepishly and started to leave.

"Could you tell Mike not to care- I mean not to worry about me?" I called after her.

"Why?" She turned round, confused. "What has he got to do with you?"

"Oh..." I had forgotten to mention to Bella about going out with him after I had slept with him. It seemed far away... like there was nothing else to the night. "Never mind."

Bella shrugged. "I will tell him. But you have to tell me why he would worry."

"Oh no..." I mumbled as she finally left.

The sickness continued and it started to worry me. I had ridiculous food cravings but never felt like eating when I got the food. My worry started making me think about the worst situations.

What if that night was coming back to haunt me?

I had passed this off as stupid. Of course it wasn't true. However I had started to weigh myself regularly and I had been putting on weight despite my eating habits...

I discussed with Bella about what was going on and her immediate reaction was what my suspicions were. But she got confused, thinking I would have told her if anything happened. Charlie had rescued me from that situation, so I took off to the nearest store. I needed to know the truth.

The truth didn't make me happy. Truth never did that. It let you know, but it didn't make you happy. Perhaps I was better off not knowing.

Telling Bella and Charlie was worse than when I found out. The look on Charlie's face when I had told him. He only wanted to know who. He was angry, but didn't do anything. He left the room, saying he had to think.

Bella was as shocked as I was.

"Who is the father?" she asked, watching my tear stained face.

"Mike Newton." I said without hesitation. He was nothing to do with this apart from that. I had been the one to lead him into the trap. How I regretted it now. A night of fun for something that would last longer than my own lifetime. Was it worth it?

Bella was standing motionless by the doorway. Her face was still and expressionless.

"You don't like Mike." She said simply.

"No." I replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Why did you sleep with him then?"

"I felt like it." I felt so shallow. So idiotic.

Bella looked down at her feet. "I don't understand."

I sighed. I hadn't a clue what to say.

There wasn't any comfort from her. There was no 'It's going to be ok'. It had been my fault after all. I had to accept the consequences for myself.

But I couldn't mope about how it happened. Now it had... I had to worry about the future. What would I do about the baby?

**. . .**

Charlie started warming up to the idea of being a grandfather pretty quickly. Renee took longer, but soon she too was happy I was having a baby.

Bella was still in her zombie state so she took a while to get through to. She hadn't been angry with me, thank goodness.

I had used my laptop to my advantage about pregnancy, as well as seeing a doctor and reading the endless amount of books. Bella, feeling guilty, had resorted to sleeping on the couch until Charlie gave up his bed for her – and then the couch was his to sleep on. With my weird and wonderful cravings, I usually came down in the middle of the night for food and saw the TV in ESPN despite his unconscious state. Every night I would smile and turn it off. I told him to put on a timer but he never did.

It wasn't long before Renee wanted me to come home to have my baby, but I refused. Bella still needed me. I still heard her nightmares at night, which was the reason I got up in the middle of the night. Since I was up I might as well get something.

However the tiredness from her nightly terrors with the pregnancy made me more cranky and sleepy than ever during the day. I gave up lunchtimes and less important lessons at school just so I could catch up on sleep. Even my bed times changed to 9pm.

I really hoped Bella would be better soon. After all, she wasn't with _him_ _that_ long. Surely she would be over him soon? Things like that were meant to cease with time. Perhaps, slowly. She didn't even have any pictures of him. No videos, no gifts, no clothes. Did she not even want to remember him? Had she thrown away any reminders? Any trace of him was gone. I didn't even remember what he looked like...

One morning, Charlie lost it.

"That's it." He bought his fist down on the table at breakfast.

Bella and I were both startled.

"I'm sending you both back to your mother in Jacksonville."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Why?" I already knew the answer.

"Bella – You're so lifeless. And it's not good for you to be trying to be with her every waking and _sleeping_ moment, Amy. You need to rest, to keep you and the baby healthy."

Bella grimaced out of the side of my eye.

"I'm ok, dad. It's why you asked me to come, after all."

He sighed. "And now because I asked you to come, you're having a baby."

That actually stung. "I thought you wanted to be a grandfather." I stared in disbelief. "You said you were so happy."

Charlie suddenly realised his mistake. "I know, Amy, I'm sorry, but –,"

I cut him off, angrily. "And what makes you think I will be any better when Bella and I are both in Jacksonville."

"Because I don't know what I am meant to do. You both seem to have some kind of connection – I don't know. But I'm no good at this. Maybe Renee will have better ideas on how to look after you both."

"You're a good father." Bella spoke up. "I don't want to leave."

"Me neither." I folded my arms, glaring.

"Well, then maybe there is another way. You need to handle this better, Bells. You can't be shoving it onto your sister. I know you don't mean to – but you are. Look at her."

Bella glanced at me sadly. I hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time, afraid of what I would see, but I imagined myself of having tired eyes with dark circles around them. My hair had seemed flatter too. Was hair meant to do that when you were tired?

"I can't help having nightmares." She said truthfully. I couldn't help feel a little mad at her.

"Maybe not, but you could talk to someone about it."

Her eyes narrowed. "It won't help."

"You don't know that, Bells. It might help you."

She sighed. "I could go out with Jessica and Angela tonight if it makes you feel better."

Charlie furrowed his brow. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"I want you to be... less miserable and that won't do it – you're trying _harder_. Maybe if you left Forks..."

"I'm not leaving." She said defiantly.

"Why?"

"It would mess everything up at school." I knew this was a lie. There was something else bothering her.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out."

"Florida is too hot." Now that was a definite lie. Bella loved heat – she craved it. Even though she was very pale, heat was her thing - her candle in the darkness – literally.

"Bella! It's been months! There's no contact from him or his family at all. You can't keep waiting for him – he's not coming back."

Bella quickly stood up, annoyed with Charlie and scared of this subject. It was downright forbidden to talk about him, or even mention his name.

I stood up too, knowing she was going to go to school and I wasn't prepared to walk.

"I won't be home tonight, I'm going to Port Angeles with Jessica." She headed out the door.

"Me too. I need to keep an eye on her." I said to Charlie, leaving before he had a chance to retort.

I had most of my classes with Bella. When I had sad next to Bella at first, she had seemed uncomfortable with it, moving towards the side of her desk. I asked Eric what was wrong – he was a 'friend', maybe he would know. Apparently I was sitting in _his_ seat. I never sat next to Bella in class again.

Bella met me in the cafeteria in our regular table. The one where _he_ and _his_ family had sat at. "Amy, I've arranged to see _Dead End_ with Jessica tonight. Are you coming?"

"Yeah." I replied, knowing full well that that was a horror movie. The other one was a romance. She was not ready to see anyone showing affection yet. In that case she must have chosen it because of the choices. I knew Bella hated horror movies.

The movie theatre was the right balance of quiet and busy. It was nothing like when I had came with Mike. Shuddering slightly, I walked through the doors and too my seat on the end of the row. Bella sat between Jessica and I but quickly stood up. It was the part where there were a couple on a beach – of course.

"Want any popcorn?" she offered. I shook my head.

When she had gone I sighed, leaning on my hand on my elbow on the arm rest. She was probably waiting outside for at least ten minutes, hoping for the kissing and whatever to be over. Well, it was up to her.

She returned after the whole plot was over. The rest was just zombies eating people. At the end, there was something else wrong. It seemed fine in the movie, and yet she just got up and quickly left again.

Confused, Jessica and I met her outside. I wanted to know what was off but she wouldn't spill. I didn't hassle her, but made a note to try and ask her later as we went to get something to eat.

When I saw the sign, cravings automatically set in and I was very hungry.

Bella stopped walking outside a bar near a group of men.

"Bella?" I asked as she had her eyes fixed on them. She seemed wary and lost.

"Bella?" I repeated.

"Come on, let's go." Said Jessica, scared of attracting attention from the guys.

Bella started to walk forward slowly. I grabbed her arm. "No, Bella. We're going to eat."

She gasped suddenly, and I started to pull her back but she was intent on going forward towards the bar.

Jessica tried to help me pull her back, but Bella shrugged out of our grips. "You two go eat." She said. "I'll catch you up."

"No." I said defiantly. "No, Bella, come with us."

"I'm ok, Amy." She replied.

"Don't lie."

"I just want to see something. I think I know those guys."

I signed and let her go. If she died, I would blame her.

She came back, though. And I stood there watching her in disbelief.

"Done?" I asked, annoyed at her actions. She should be more careful. Was she becoming suicidal now?

"Yeah, lets go eat." She seemed anxious and excited. _What had happened?_


	3. Friends

**So it's been a while! :D I love how I say that like nearly every update. **

**I'm sick so I have been doing random stuff including writting this. Let's see how this goes! **

* * *

I had been sleeping when Bella called me. Sleep was still difficult so it was easier to sleep when Bella wasn't around the house. Irritation spread once I glanced at the called ID. I knew she knew that I was sleeping. Something must have happened to her. If it hadn't then she knew I would be annoyed.

"Amy." She sounded happy. Well, I certainly wasn't.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Do you remember Jacob Black?" she asked. Didn't my voice hint that I didn't want to talk at the moment?

"That guy from the reservation. Yeah, why?"

"I was just letting you know I'm going to go and see him."

"Oh that's great Bella." I said sarcastically. "You couldn't have let Charlie know since I was _sleeping_."

I imagined her rolling her eyes at me. "Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and say hi. I know you haven't seen him in years."

I sighed. Jacob and I had a history... a history I'd rather not think about. It was plain awkward being around him. As friendly as he tried to be around me, it was just _weird_.

Looking at the clock I saw that I had only got half an hour's sleep. Bella wasn't even meant to be off work for another hour.

"Fine." I said, annoyed. Why did the Newton's close so early? Thanks to them I would be even more tired. And I had taken my anger out on Bella!

"Great!" she replied, happily, hanging up.

I blindly searched for a jacket. It was still pretty cold outside.

On my way past the bathroom, I snuck a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I dragged my fingers through it. I couldn't do much else. Well, I was pregnant. I had better get used to not looking so great.

Bella stopped on the road outside and I jumped into her red truck.

"What've you got in the back?" I asked, curious as to what she had found. She hadn't unloaded so she was probably taking whatever it was, to Jacob's place.

Bella smiled smugly and started to drive. "I found some bikes - I was hoping Jacob could fix them up."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Erm... Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said quickly.

"You know Charlie's going to kill you? And what are you going to do with them? I don't think you should be allowed anywhere near two death machines."

She bit her lip. "Charlie isn't going to exactly find out... And it's ok. I'll be with Jacob."

"Oh, sure. That makes everything ok..." I said sarcastically. _Ok, enough with the sarcasm!_ I thought.

Bella smiled. "It'll be fine. Besides, it will be nice to see Jacob again."

"Uh-huh." I looked away, leaning my elbow on the door.

My eyes trailed down to where there was a messed up gap. Bella had got a car radio for her birthday that was now sitting in her wardrobe. It seemed like she had tried to get rid of everything that reminded her of the Cullens. There was a brown stain from died blood right inside the gap. Bella must have been really eager to get it out of her truck.

Before I knew it, Bella had driven up the Black's driveway. Jacob was already standing outside, walking towards us as we got out of the truck.

"Bella!" he cried.

As he got closer to us I found myself looking higher and higher. He was _tall_. And he looked so much different than a few years ago. _Very different_. His face was no longer childlike, and his hair was longer. It had always been long, but it was out of control!

"Amy." He smiled at me, though without enthusiasm like he had had when he said Bella's name. I didn't blame him.

"Hey, Jacob." Bella beamed. I was just happy she was happy. "You grew again."

_Again?_

"Six five." He replied. It sure looked like it.

The rain started to soak through my hair. Thankfully, Jacob invited us inside where Billy was reading a book.

"Hey." I said.

"Amy, it's been years!"

"Yeah." I smiled sadly, suddenly hungry for the apple I had in my bag.

"So, Bella, Amy, what brings you girls down here?" asked Billy, greeting Bella while I groped around in my bag for the apple.

"I just wanted to say hi to Jacob. I haven't seen him in forever."

I found my apple, ferociously tearing it up with my teeth and bolting it down.

Billy watched me, amused. "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks." answered Bella while I ate. "I've got to feed Charlie."

I finished a mouthful of apple. "Me too, but do you have any food, please?"

Jacob laughed. "There's some stuff in the kitchen. Just help yourself."

I grinned, finishing off my apple and heading towards the kitchen.

After a while I knew Bella was getting up to something sneaky with Jacob. I knew because Bella was always open about what she did. I looked around the Black's place for her and Jacob and found them working on the bikes in the shed.

I walked past Jacob to where Bella was sitting and leaned on the car. He looked up and looked longingly at the candy bar I was eating. It might have been his. Oops.

"So you're into cars now?" I asked, letting the chocolate melt in my mouth.

Jacob nodded. "Yep."

"Cool." I said in the most enthusiastic voice I could muster without being sarcastic. It was what I did when I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't the one interested in cars.

Bella and I let Jacob work in silence for a little while. I ended up sitting on a plastic crate nearby. It wasn't the most comfortable seat in the world but it would do for the moment. Bella needed to use the bathroom so she got up and left. Jacob took the opportunity to talk to me.

"How've you been?" he asked, giving me a flash of his brilliant white teeth. I was convinced he used a teeth whitener.

"Well, Bella is much better now so-,"

Jacob furrowed his brow. "I asked how you were, Amy. Not Bella."

"Oh." I bit my lip. I was so used to people asking me how my sister was, I hadn't answered one of those questions in a while.

"I'm doing ok." I nodded slightly, watching Jacob work on the motorcycles. "What about you?"

"Great." answered Jacob, happily. I hoped if he did that more around Bella then maybe it might rub off on her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked, coming back into the shed.

"Just catching up." I smiled. Maybe I could be happier around Bella to make her happy? Or maybe it would just bounce off her empty shell...

Bella smiled back, sitting back down in the car. Was it working?

Suddenly some more people appeared – two guys. I hadn't seen these people before, but it was obvious they were friends of Jacob.

"Jacob!" one of them yelled.

One of the guys had long black hair much like Jacob, and the other shorter had very short hair. Both of them were pretty muscular, like Jacob.

"Hey, guys." said Jacob.

"Hey Jake." The taller one greeted him.

"Oh, hey." The shorter one looked down at me.

I smirked. "Hi." Thanks, hormones.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He flashed me a smile similar to Jacob's. Maybe Quil was using Jacob's teeth whitener...

"And I'm Embry Call." said the other, also showing his white teeth. Was this some kind of fashion now? I made a mental note to get some teeth whitener. I was pregnant – I had to look good somehow.

Jacob motioned towards Bella. "This is my friend Bella," he motioned towards me. "And her sister - Amy."

"Charlie's kids right?" asked Quil.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Quil, standing particularly close to me. I looked upwards without moving my head and then quickly looked away, fighting the urge of a girlish giggle.

"We are going to fix up these bikes." said Jacob.

Immediately, Quil and Embry was all over him and the bikes asking questions and examining all the pieces. I rolled my eyes at them and their man-stuff.

Bella stood up after a while, even though I was starting to get into the questions about the bikes, understanding a little more than I really should for a girl. "We should go." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Charlie." I remembered, standing up. "Later, Jake!" I waved.

"See you." Embry and Quil said goodbye and we left back to Bella's truck. Maybe this would help Bella get better? Jacob was a nice guy, and he had nice friends. Nice _fit_ friends...

We were going back to Jacob's tomorrow and we were going to buy parts for the bikes. Bella was prepared to use her college fund on parts apparently. I approved. Bella had never done anything risky before. It was kind of fun to have a sister who supported what I did. I was all for getting up to mischief.

I wanted to help Bella make dinner, but she refused to let me do anything around the house while I was pregnant, so instead I watched some TV while I waited for Charlie to get home.

"Hey, dad!" I cried as I heard the front door shut.

"Hey girls!" he replied, in a happy mood, especially now that Bella was getting better. "Did you have fun with Jacob?"

"Yeah." Said Bella, putting down the food on the table, I walked into the kitchen and sat down as Charlie took a seat between the empty seat opposite me and myself.

"Well, that's good. What did you do?"

"We hung out in his garage and watched him work." said Bella, sitting down at the table.

I began to eat as she was talking about the Volkswagen that he was rebuilding. That evening was normal. Charlie watched some TV and Bella and I worked on our homework together.

Something was different though, that night. Spending time with Jacob was proven to work. It had made Bella happy. And I knew it had.

Bella slept dreamlessly.

* * *

**Yay for Jacob appearance!**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter. I almost made two chapters into one though so I decided to just end here. I couldn't write anymore...**

**Review for this chapter and recieve a special hug!**


	4. Adrenaline

**Nice long chapter for you guys! Amy will discover things very soon :)**

**Also, I made a little error. It's still January, February will be next chapter.**

* * *

The fact that Bella had been able to have a whole night without screaming or crying or yelling out, meant that I got to sleep in. And I enjoyed that extra resting time. For once I woke up and I didn't need to put make up around my eyes because the dark circles that usually rested there seemed to have faded a bit.

However since I had slept in, Bella had gone ahead to Jacob's without me. She said that they were going to go and try to find some parts for the bikes so I didn't bother going out to find her. Instead I made a visit to the Newton's store.

"Amy!" Mrs Newton clapped her hands together, smiling warmly. "How nice for you to pop in. Is there anything you would like?"

"No thanks." I replied, returning a smile. "Is Mike here?"

"Oh sure, he's round the back." she said, returning to the shelves she was tidying up.

I wondered around to the back of the store where Mike was moving some boxes.

"Oh, Amy!" he cried, dropping a box in surprise. Luckily, it landed on another one not too far from where he had been holding it. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes... well." I walked around the boxes getting closer to him to talk normally. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh huh... about what?" he asked nervously.

I sighed, wondering how to word it and make sure he didn't tell anyone. "You know the night we spent before Christmas? At the movies..."

"Oh, do you wanna go out again?" he grinned. "We could go to that nice restaurant in Port Angeles or we could see another movie – I heard there was a romance out now -,"

"Mike!" I stopped him. "I don't want to go out with you again, I'm sorry."

"Oh..." He looked let down. "Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say that... about the other night when we... I'm pregnant."

Mike had just happened to be holding a box when I had said it. His face turned from neutral to complete and utter shock. His jaw dropped faster than my cravings changed.

The box dropped with quite a loud thump and his eyes widened further than I actually thought was possible. I peered over the top of the boxes and saw that the contents had fallen on his foot – a couple of cans of paint.

I bit my lip, watching him helplessly. Bending down slightly, I kicked the cans away with my feet. He continued to stare off into the distance. I smiled faintly and turned.

"I'll see you on Monday, Mike." I muttered. "It's up to you what you do, but I'm going to have the baby."

Just as I was about to leave, Mike yelled after me in a damn high voice. "Wait."

I turned. He was trying to regain his breath. "I'd like to be involved – I'd like to help name him – if you'll let me – and every Sunday I'd like to take him out."

I smiled. "That's very nice of you Mike. I would like my baby to not know his father because of..." A one night stand...

. . .

Bella seemed to be getting on better. She had a party at Jacob's, and even though I wasn't invited to my annoyance, she still told me the story and sent an email to Mom.

I sent her one too, which I did almost every other day.

_Mom, I spoke to Mike today – the father – and he is really going to support me in this time. I'm so happy he's not going to just abandon us. _

_Thanks, I could really use that book – please send it over. The effects of pregnancy are affecting me greatly – do you know anything I could do to relax? _

_Bella is so much better. She's been starting to talk to friends. I know she wants to get better. She's sending an email right now, so you'll probably get this at the same time. _

_Love you! Amy._

I was in the cafeteria, but Bella was still in class – probably staying behind or something like that. I just sat and talked to Bella's friends since there wasn't really anyone else worth talking to.

Lauren had cut her hair very short. It was now some kind of blonde, short mess. I actually knew the reason for that – although not many people did. She'd gotten into a fight with Tyler while on the phone and trying to straighten her hair. Naturally, things didn't go well for her hair so she cut it all off.

Bella walked in awkwardly and sat down next to me. I squeezed her hand under the table and she seemed to relax a little. I attempted to get her into the conversation but her friends were so distant now, it was hardly the right word to call them.

Angela and Lauren were talking about how Angela cancelled her picnic with Ben. Apparently they had got there but saw something huge – like a bear – and so they changed their minds.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. That was weird. I couldn't think of anything bigger than a bear.

"Mike, remember the guy with the bear story?" All eyes turned to Bella. They all seemed very shocked that Bella was actually speaking to them.

I kicked Mike under the table, giving him a look that told him he would be sorry if he didn't talk.

"S-sure." He stuttered. "Yeah, there was a guy who said he saw a huge black bear right at the trailhead – bigger than a grizzly.

"Hmph." Said Lauren, talking to Jessica again.

Jessica was such a bitch. When Mike asked Bella what she did at the weekend she looked really annoyed. She probably didn't want everyone to know we had all gone to see _Dead End_.

As she glared, I raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately stopped. I knew Jessica gave into me easily. I wasn't one of the people who just let things go.

"Yeah – Bella did leave, but Jessica got popcorn all over the floor when the zombie jumped out at the end." I smirked back at her and she grimaced.

Mike laughed. "No more scary movies for you, Jess."

She looked away, embarrassed and annoyed. I continued to smile.

. . .

Bella was upstairs when the phone rang, so I answered it, being in the kitchen (satisfying my cravings). It was Jacob.

"Oh, hey, Amy." He said once I had said hello.

"You want to speak to Bella?" I asked, knowing who he had really called for.

"If you don't mind..." I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Bella! Phone for you!" I called up the stairs and left it dangling on the wire.

Bella ran downstairs, probably knowing it was Jacob since there wasn't a reason for anyone else to call. Besides, her and Jacob were getting pretty close. I hoped that she was finally moving on with her bad break up.

My sis was getting better.

When she got off the phone I heard some keys in the hall and darted out of the living room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, grinning and leaning on the door frame.

"Just to Jacob's. He's finished the bikes!" She replied excitedly.

"That's great! I'll come with you!"

Bella chewed her lip. "Sure..." she said unenthusiastically. I decided to ignore it. She was probably concerned I might want to have a ride. But it wasn't like I hadn't ridden one before. Back in Phoenix my ex friend's brother used to ride motorcycles so he let me have a go a few times. Well... maybe a bit more than a few – but hey, I had never actually got into an accident or anything. As long as it didn't hurt me, the baby would be fine. It would just be _one_ ride.

"Are you girls going out?" Charlie called, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, we're going to Jacob's." I said.

Bella smiled.

"Alright – I'll be at the station later." said Charlie, heading back up.

"Ok." replied Bella and I in unison.

The drive down to La Push was longer than usual since I was excited about getting to ride again. I hadn't done in a very long time since I'd lost contact with my friends in Phoenix. We had just grown apart, that's all.

Jacob wasn't as pleased to see me as he was Bella. I wasn't surprised.

"Ready?" he asked. There was excitement in his eyes.

"Hell, yes." I smirked. Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded.

The bikes looked amazing. I kept turning to look at them as we rode in the truck. I kept moving in my seat, wanting to feel the handle bars and the wind on my face through my hair. The speed – I missed speed.

I wanted to get a car, but I couldn't' afford it. I usually wasted all my money on worthless stuff. And I hadn't dared to try and drive Bella's truck. I would break it at once. At the speed Bella drove, I assumed she didn't ever go faster in case it broke down – which by the roaring of the engine, it probably would.

Bella was more interested with the scenery and slowed down the truck, watching some guys on top of a cliff. As they jumped she yelled and braked. If she had been driving at normal speed it probably would have thrown me forward a little, but I barely jolted.

"Did they just... throw themselves off a cliff?" I asked, not very scared at all. It couldn't have been very serious if Jacob was laughing his head off.

"They're just cliff diving. Recreation. La push doesn't have a mall, you know."

I was intrigued. Cliff diving? That sounded like fun.

"Cliff diving?" repeated Bella. "It's so high... one hundred feet at least."

"Well, yeah." Said Jacob. "Most of us jump from lower down, that rock-,"

"Us?" I cut in. "You mean, you dive too?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob shrugged. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

A rush – that was the magic word.

Bella turned to Jacob, excitement literally coming out of her – I could tell from the glint in her eyes and facial expression. Mom had always said she was an open book, and she was right.

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."

"No way, Bella!" I cried. "It's way too dangerous for a klutz. Maybe I should just do it... you know, when I'm not..."

Jacob didn't know I was pregnant. No one did yet. They were going to find out soon though, when they saw for themselves.

"Amy, I want to try it. It looks like fun. I love adrenaline."

I shook my head. "Nu-uh, Bella. I'm banning you from cliff diving. It's for your own good."

She sighed, angrily. Jacob glanced at her. I saw him give her a 'did you have to bring her?' face in the mirror. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going to ride these bikes or not?"

"Ok, ok." Bella said.

We all got out the truck. There was a breeze that picked up my hair even before I got on one of the bikes. Jacob and Bella were talking but I wasn't really listening. Jacob got the bikes off the back of the truck and I quickly got on the one that would be shared between Bella and I.

It was amazing to ride again. The wind picked up my hair and it blew behind me in some kind of brunette burst. Oblivious to Bella and Jacob talking, I stopped after a while.

"Alright, Bella. I guess you can have a turn. But you'd better not get hurt." I warned.

Bella laughed, getting on the bike. Jacob showed her what to do, and then she was racing off down the road.

At first she seemed alright, and then the handle bars went a little out of control. Soon she was spinning off the road.

"Bella!" I yelled as she fell over the handle bars, the bike came over with her and it was on top of her as she was on the ground.

I ran faster than Jacob over to where Bella lay.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "I saw him, Amy."

"Who?" I asked. "Who did you see?"

She groaned and Jacob was over to help me pull the bike off her – although he didn't really need any help being so strong. Bella had a huge cut on her head.

"Bella, are you alive?" asked Jacob, anxiously.

"She just groaned, idiot." I said irritated. "Bella?" I asked, ignoring his angry looks.

"I'm great!" said Bella, happily in a daze. "Let's do it again!"

What was she, four?

"I don't think so. You should go to the hospital." said Jacob.

"I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "For goodness sake Bella, you've got a huge damn cut on your forehead."

Bella lifted a hand to her head and got some blood on her fingers. She looked at the blood as if it were something she'd never seen before. "Oh. Sorry."

"You're apologising for bleeding?" Jacob asked.

"Well, now we know she's ok." I snorted. "Only Bella would do that."

"Really," Jacob said seriously. "You need to go to the ER." He put his arm around Bella. "I'll drive."

Bella still looked dazed but she was hesitant now. "But Charlie will know if I go to the hospital. Jacob, it's just a little blood. I'll be fine."

"Really? You'll be fine. Sure. Whatever you say." I got out a tissue for her head.

"Yes, Amy. I'm fine. Jacob, fine. Can't I go again?"

"No!" said Jacob and I at the same time.

"Fine... but I don't want to go to the hospital."

I groaned. My sister was so stubborn when it came to most things. It wasn't just the medical stuff she didn't like – even though hospitals were her hell.

Bella nearly won that argument, despite Jacob and I being against her feeling 'fine'. She over used that word too much. When we got home she ran upstairs and cleaned up. I wanted to go with Bella to the hospital but Jacob insisted that he did.

A few hours later Bella came back with seven stitches and a lie to Charlie about falling over in Jacob's garage.

She opened up to me again. It wasn't good, what she told me, although it was something. She was actually telling me _something_.

Apparently the adrenaline was causing her to see Cullen. Doing reckless activities caused her to get hallucinations of him. It wasn't healthy, and it wasn't good. I would have to help her stop doing things like that.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Amazing? Awful? In-between? **

**The best way to share is with a review.**


	5. Third Wheel

"No, no, please!" screamed my sister loudly in the next room. "Please... don't!"

Throwing the covers off me I jumped out of bed, wrapping the thin silk dressing gown around me as I ran to Bella's room.

Screaming into her pillow, I shook her shoulders.

"Bella, come on, wake up! It's just a nightmare." I told her.

Her eyes snapped open. "Amy?" she asked, unsure if it was really me.

"Bella." I breathed with relief that she would be alright. "It's ok now."

Se wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I guess Jacob can't keep the bad dreams away forever. I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered.

Bella sniffed but kept silent – probably still recovering from the nightmare.

"Bella?" I asked. "I feel like I'm always in the way... between you, and Jacob, and everything. Do you really want me here? Charlie asked me to come here for you... but with the baby and everything – I'm just making you more stressed out, aren't I? I'm not doing any good at all... I just want to help you – I don't know what to do."

Bella looked up at me. "You're not in the way." She hesitated. "I want you here."

I wanted to believe her – but I knew my sister far too well. She didn't want to hurt my feelings, otherwise she would have told me.

"Really? You don't want me to leave you with Jacob... You like him – don't you?"

Bella sighed. "Yes, but... but I... can't. I loved... _him_. Jacob is great... but without... it's like I can't breathe."

I looked away.

"Amy." persisted Bella, trying to make me believe her. "I do want you here. You _are_ helping." She tried to smile. "It's just sometimes you are always hanging over me. I think I just need some space..."

I nodded. Yes, she needed _a lot_ of space. I had been constantly beside her – making sure she was okay with everything. Bella wasn't a child. She could look after herself most of the time... I had been too overprotective. Besides, she was _older_ than me.

"So tomorrow..." I started to ask.

"Tomorrow, you can come – sure. Although I hope _you're_ okay hanging around with Jacob _and_ Mike."

I shuddered, hoping that that wasn't going to be bought up.

. . .

I hadn't felt quite as anxious in a long time. Waiting for Mike while being with Bella and Jacob, in the same place, going to see a movie. Ugh. How had this happened?

Mike pulled up in his car. "H-," he started enthusiastically. "-ey..." he trailed off as he saw me walk over. I was certain he was swearing internally.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Bella." He said, walking past me.

I swallowed, turned around to everyone. Bella caught my eye for a moment but I looked away, giving her a fake smile.

"Hey, Mike!" Bella greeted. "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Not really." He said, not regaining his enthusiasm. He held out a hand. I noticed how stiff he looked, but it was only slightly so Jacob or Bella might not notice. Was he jealous?

"Old family friend." said Jacob. He shook Mike's hand with a little more force than necessary.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to let the giggle slip from my mouth.

The phone rang so Bella went inside to go and see who it was, saying something about it might be Charlie.

"So..." said Mike slowly while Jacob stepped awkwardly away from us. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I nodded, trying not to loose patience with him.

"How's the..." his eyes trailed down to the very small bump that had began to show. "baby."

I nodded again. "Fine, Mike. Everything is perfectly okay."

Jacob jumped in. "You're pregnant?"

I groaned, hoping that not everyone would find out due to Mike's mouth.

"Yes, Jacob. It's fine – I'm fine, ok! It's not been that long and-,"

Bella came out of the house and I shut my mouth, giving Jacob a look. "Everything is under control." I muttered.

"What?" asked Bella, confused.

"Nothing – Jacob just found out I was having a baby."

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Jacob.

"I didn't really think there was any need for you to know – I mean, it's not like it's your-,"

"Ok!" Bella cut in, foreseeing an argument. "Ang is sick. She and Ben aren't coming."

"That sucks." I commented, really meaning it. If Bella was preoccupied with anything that would leave me with Jacob and Mike. I considered not going but I really wanted to see the movie.

"I guess the flu is making another round, Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time." Said Mike.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not.

"I'm still up for it." Jacob shrugged. "But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike-,"

"No, I'm coming. I was just thinking about Angela and Ben. Let's go." Mike seemed flustered. I raised an eyebrow.

All the way to the movie theatre Mike looked disgusted and annoyed. I couldn't blame him. I couldn't help feel a little hurt that Mike was trying to hit on Bella (not to mention he was being obvious about it). I tried not to care, but every little movement was painful. It was stupid – I couldn't be with Mike. He was just a distraction... something to relieve the stress. Yes, he was the father of my unborn child, although he did have some morals didn't he? Was he just going to try and hit on every other girl?

"Mike?" I asked, as he finished buying some popcorn.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please not..." I sighed. "It's just that you and... Bella..."

Mike's eyes widened. He knew what he had done. "Oh! No, no, I'll stop. I'm sorry. I just didn't think – I thought you would be alright with it."

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry, but it makes me feel weird."

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Maybe... if you wanted to give us another shot?" he wondered.

I bit my lip, looking away and then back at him. "Mike..."

He seemed irritable. "What? You don't want to? Great."

"Mike, please don't-,"

"No, no." he put up a hand to silence me. "Fine. So you don't want me to date anyone. I didn't really want a relationship at the moment anyway." Mike raised his voice sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just think that it would be weird since you're going to be a father and having a girlfriend who isn't the mother of the baby... and you'd have to explain everything to the girl."

Mike's hands curled into fists. "Right. So I don't date and I'm being forced to be a father because of some stupid one night stand. You weren't even going to stay with me if it weren't for the baby. I bet you would have gone back to Jacksonville by now!"

My chest tightened. "What – Mike, what are you saying? You don't want to be a father? This is _our_ baby. Our child..."

"No, Amy." Mike shook his head. "It's your child."

I didn't cry. Not ever. I hadn't cried since I was a kid, I couldn't even remember why. So I didn't cry that time.

Mike walked through the doors to join Bella and Jacob watching the movie. For a few minutes I stood outside the doors, trying to compose myself. I may not have cried, but I damn well looked like I had been. My eyebrows were fixed upwards in the middle and my lips were trembling so bad I had a hard time not to sob. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry.

Finally I managed to control my breathing and I swung the doors open. Even if I did cry, which I wasn't going to, they wouldn't be able to see my tears in the dark.

I got to my seat next to Jacob. Bella was in-between Mike and Jacob. The seat at the end of the row was next to Mike so I had swiftly moved past it. I couldn't even look at him without my chest starting to tighten. I couldn't leave though, because then Bella would start to worry about me. She couldn't do that or I would be failing as her sister again...

Later on in the movie I heard Jacob and Bella laughing next to me about the unrealistic effects of the movie. I would have laughed with them if I could stop thinking about what Mike had said.

Jacob nudged me. "Amy?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

I nodded; trying to look tired which wasn't hard. "Yeah, yeah – I just dozed off." I smiled. Jacob seemed satisfied with that.

I heard Mike groan, although kept my eyes off him. He got up quickly and ran out into the lobby. Jacob and Bella followed. I stayed firmly in my seat, forcing myself to watch the movie, wondering if the guy in the row in front of me would leave his girlfriend if she got pregnant. I decided he wouldn't. He seemed to be pretty sweet with his arm around her. However, it probably would have been more appropriate if they went to see the romance instead of the action movie.

After a while I walked out into the lobby to see Mike holding an empty popcorn bucket with Jacob and Bella looking unhappy.

"We were going to go." said Bella.

"Oh – well I want to see the rest of this movie. I'll get a cab."

"Ok." Bella smiled, touching my arm before leaving with Mike and Jacob.

. . .

When I got back home Bella was worrying about how Jacob was sick. I assured her he'd be fine. Jacob was always okay.

I had a longer shower than usual. I let the water soak me so well I hardly noticed when the water ran cold while someone used the taps downstairs. I stared at the glass door as it steamed up.

Childishly, I wrote some words on it.

_Mom and Dad. _

I moved my fingers across 'Dad' leaving it to say 'Mom' all on it's own.

* * *

**Tell me if it was yay in a review and then I may send you a preview on Chapter 6 :P**


	6. The Meadow

The next morning, Bella was sick. She kept my distance from me, refusing to let anything endanger my baby, despite my strong immune system. Unfortunately, it was very uncommon for me to get sick (properly).

She stayed in the bathroom all day, so I bought her up water and crackers frequently while I read the book my mom had sent me. As I flicked through it, I thought of baby names.

After a while I came up with Jason if I had a boy, and Lilly if I had a girl. Both sweet names.

Mike was going to miss so much... I almost began to feel bad for him, but I stomped on the bad feelings. What he had said hurt me, so he would be hurt missing out on the miracle.

I didn't need Mike... One day I would find someone who loved me and wasn't just there for the baby - someone who didn't flirt with every other girl in sight... desperate pig.

Dad came in through the door and went upstairs to check on Bella. The phone rung.

"Hello?"

"A-Amy?" asked an uncertain Mike.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes?" I said rather rudely.

"Is-is Bella th-"

"She's sick." I cut him off shortly. "Message?"

"I-um."

"Ok." I replied, hanging up the phone. He was probably just going to ask her to go out with him when he felt better anyway.

"Who was that?" yelled Bella from up the stairs.

"Mike – he feels better. Ready to flirt with you some more!"

There was a pause. "Okay!" replied Bella.

. . .

Bella was very anxious all week. She wasn't allowed to see Jacob and that got her jumpy. Whenever the phone rang she would do a leap of faith across the kitchen and sprung onto it, only to find out it was someone from the police station wanting to talk to Charlie.

She told me how worried she was for Jacob, and that she'd discovered mono could last for up to a month. But it wasn't really the no visitors thing she was worried about – it was not being able to see Jacob.

Bella needed Jacob – he was her oxygen, and without being able to see him made her go backwards on getting her life back together again.

Quite a few times I made a detour down to La Push when 'going into town', but once I got there Billy refused to let me in, saying how it could be dangerous for the baby. Yeah, because I was going really going to go in there and kiss Jacob's face off.

I was starting to get very annoyed at Jacob. Bella's nightmares were as bad as before. Couldn't Jacob see how happy he had made her? And he had just abandoned her...

I walked in on Bella on the phone in the kitchen.

"No, not really."

I moved over to where she was standing.

"Bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, although knowing it wasn't Jacob because she would have sounded so much happier if it was.

"Billy. Jacob's gone out of town... with friends."

I stared at her, dumbstruck. Jacob had gone out of town with friends? He was meant to be sick in bed! Not going clubbing!

"He's feeling better..."

"Are you sure? I think he would have called your first or at least sent you a text..."

"It's ok. Billy said he'll tell Jacob to give me a call." insisted Bella, trying to make the situation be okay.

"Bella, he's been saying that all week!"

"I know!" said Bella. "But... just let him do his thing, okay? He needs space from being ill or something."

"Sure."

. . .

"So where are we going again?" I asked Bella as we walked up through the forest.

Charlie had gone out leaving Bella and I alone. Bella had suggested we study for the Calculus test, but studying really wasn't my thing, and besides, this seemed much more interesting.

"It's just a place... you'll see it, Amy. It's beautiful."

"Okay..." I said slowly, looking around the forest and up at the partly hidden cloudy sky.

Bella was struggling as we got to the 'meadow'. There was nothing actually there. It was all brown and dead, but she still bent over in pain, clutching her chest. Almost like her heart had been ripped out of it.

"Bella." I whispered, kneeling next to her on the ground.

She met my eyes and looked away, ashamed of herself.

I hugged her, wishing I knew how to make her pain go away. I didn't know how anyone could hurt my loving, beautiful, amazing sister. We hugged each other tightly before Bella pulled away, standing up from the ground. We both did.

Her eyes wondered to behind me – she was staring at something with a blank expression. However once I had turned around she cried, "Laurent!"

A dark skinned figure stood in front of us with dreadlocks hanging down the sides of his face. His expression was confident – and so was his position. Everything screamed danger about this guy, but Bella didn't seem so afraid...

I was wrong, she suddenly grimaced next to me, like she had remembered something in her mind she had pushed far away. How did she know this man?

"Bella?" he asked, unmoving. He was so still... so unmoving. It wasn't natural. "I didn't expect to see you here. Who is this?"

"I'm Amy." I said. "How do you two... know each other?"

Laurent glanced at Bella and they made eye contact. They seemed to be communicating somehow... but I didn't know how, or why.

"Past events." said Laurent, simply.

"What 'past events'?" I asked quickly, looking at Bella. Why was she hiding this from me?

"They are not of importance." Laurent ended the subject. He had so much control... I didn't understand. I wanted to know what was so different about him.

"So why are you here – I thought you were up in Alaska?" said Bella.

"I did go to Alaska." replied Laurent. "But when I came back here and found the Cullen place empty I thought you'd moved on. Weren't you a sort of... pet of theirs?"

I took Bella's hand. He had said the forbidden name. I knew what he meant by moving on – the Cullens moved around a lot apparently. I had gathered information about them from the others in the town – to make sure what I should avoid saying or doing in front of Bella. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh... they did move on." said Bella at last.

Bella pulled me back slightly with her hand still in mine. She was telling me we needed to leave. I understood – this guy wasn't at all good. I could not imagine the type of place she had met him in... Perhaps it was the Cullens. They were no good after all.

"Do they visit often?" asked Laurent, watching as we stepped back one step.

"Now and again." lied Bella. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted..."

"Hmm. The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while..." Laurent didn't believe her. From what I had guessed so far, that wasn't good.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit. But I probably shouldn't mention it to... Edward." Crap, she even said his name. That guy definitely wasn't good if she was making sacrifices that big. "He has such a temper... Well I'm sure you'll remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing."

James? There was someone else?

"Who's James?" I asked.

"You haven't told her?" said Laurent. "I understand you didn't tell her about the large parts – but you didn't even tell her about James?"

Bella looked at me. "Amy... I couldn't."

"Why?" I felt hurt. "I don't have any idea what's going on – what _is_ going on, Bella?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry..." she pleaded with her eyes.

"You can't tell me – your sister?"

"That's alright, Bella." butted in Laurent. "I will tell her if you like? Then maybe the Cullens will have another person to turn. Look at it this way: now you won't miss her when you become one."

"One what?" I moaned.

"A vampire." He said dramatically.

There was silence.

"That's crap."

He rolled his eyes. "You sister has no manners." Laurent sighed. "This is not going to be easy for you, Amy, so I could always kill you too."

"What?" I asked. Bella breathed in, in shock.

"When I kill you."

Neither of us moved or spoke. We simply watched him walk forward.

"Although Victoria will not be happy about this." He shook his head. "No. She wanted to do it herself. Get revenge for killing James – a mate for a mate. But I doubt she would get the same... satisfaction, since the Cullens have left you here unprotected. It was so easy to get to you... as well as your friend."

I didn't correct him.

"I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."

"Then you should wait for her." I said.

"Well you caught me while I was hunting so it's far too hard to resist either of you."

"He'll know it was you." Bella tried to threaten him, but she was too scared to make it real. "You won't get away with this." In fact, her voice was barely a whisper.

"And why not? No one will find either of your bodies, and your scents will wash away in the rain. You will both just have gone missing like the many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal – I'm just thirsty."

"Please." Bella begged.

It seemed like the real deal. I hardly believed vampires were real, although when you were faced with one and just about to die, it was hard to think it was just a joke.

"I will have to kill both of you anyway – you know too much. At least, Victoria had much more planned for you. She has something much more horrible planned. I will be quick... you won't feel a thing. It will be painless."

Yes, that was much more assuring.

I tugged on Bella's arm slightly, like a child wanting to go home. I met her eyes, staring at her... begging.

Then, she managed to move her feet and we both started to melt into the forest. Laurent had his eyes shut, breathing in the air. He started to move forwards.

"I don't believe it." He said disgustedly.

A huge black wolf like figure was heading towards him. It growled loudly, showing its white teeth. The sound ripped through the air of the forest. I could only watch it in shock. I wasn't afraid of much, but that had made it completely to number one on my list.

Bella wasn't moving either, but I was drowning in fear. If that thing saw us... if it saw us we would be running away much like Laurent. A vampire was running away... meaning it was very, very bad.

And the more wolves came out to join the black one in the meadow. If it wasn't for the fear, I would be swearing so loud. Inside – I was – a lot. Some of them weren't even swears.

Suddenly Bella gasped and I squeezed her hand tightly. The rusty brown wolf turned his head slightly and watched Bella and I standing motionless. He caught my eyes and for what was a very long moment we stared into each others eyes. In fact, he seemed more like a dog than a wolf – the way he was looking at me. He was pleading silently like a dog would when he wanted more food while someone was eating something. It was kind of... cute.

He broke the stare and it couldn't have been more than two seconds.

The wolves tore after Laurent and quickly disappeared, deep into the trees.

I stared after them before falling to my knees, breathing heavily.

"Amy..." Bella breathed, kneeling next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back, harder than when we had first entered the meadow.

* * *

**This is a really sad chapter :( You'll see why in the next one if you review so I have the motivation to write.**

**Review for next chapter - woo!**


	7. Gone

**Ugh, this chapter is so sad! Ugh! **

* * *

We made it out of the forest so fast I didn't even look at my phone to see how long it took us. Bella was as pale as ever while I was struggling to put together the events that had just happened in my head.

"Amy..." Bella said my name again, breathlessly. "I..." She trailed off.

"It's okay Bella. I jus don't know what to make of it."

We climbed in her truck. She didn't start driving, but gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"It's true? What he said?"

Bella nodded. "Yes."

"That woman he was talking about – Violet-"

"Victoria." Bella whispered. "She's after me – he always thought she was just after... _him_." Bella was back to referring Cullen as a 'him' instead of Edward. I couldn't help feel disappointed she was moving backwards.

"Bella..." I said slowly. "Please tell me everything – how are him and you connected? Why does Victoria want to... why is she after you?"

Bella started driving but we had to swap over once she couldn't stop crying. I couldn't believe she had lied to me – to everyone, even our parents. It was all to keep us safe – but me? Her sister... We were bother so close... or at least, I thought we were.

When we got back home, I told Charlie about the wolves. There weren't any bears after all – the wolves were at least big enough to pass as them. People wouldn't have been able to tell if they were at a distance.

I kept thinking back at how that russet brown wolf had stared into my eyes for a few long moments and how familiar it was too see it.

Bella stayed shut up in her room for the rest of the afternoon. I walked past the door once or twice, wondering if she was alright. Most of my mind was scared that Vio- Victoria, I mean, would come and snatch her.

After those thoughts, I quickly knocked on her door.

"Bella?" I called out, opening it. She was on her bed, reading.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Bad thoughts." I muttered, about to exit the room, when a sudden pain ripped through me.

"Amy?" Bella gasped, throwing her book down and rushing over to me.

I grabbed onto the side of her bed as my other hand found the place where the pain had started. My chest tightened. No... Something was wrong with the baby.

"It's the baby." I whispered.

Bella rushed me downstairs in a painful blur and in the next minute she was driving me to the hospital. I couldn't say anything – I couldn't find any words. I stared out the window at the almost dark evening while tears built up in my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

For the first time I could remember, I was crying. Really crying... And the tears had nothing to do with the pain.

"We're nearly there, Amy." Said Bella softly, who had a better idea of where Forks hospital was than me. She took my hand. "It's going to be okay."

I nodded, trying to believe her.

. . .

"I'm sorry. Sometimes these things happen and we don't know why. There's nothing we can do."

The same words echoed through my head as I lay on top of my bed covers. I'd moved back into Bella's room. She was sleeping in the bed next to me, sleeping just as soundly as I was. We'd stayed up for hours, talking – though mostly crying.

I was tired but I couldn't sleep. How could I? When my baby was...

I started to blame Edward again. It was all vampires' fault. If that stupid Laurent wasn't working with stupid Violet – yes that was her new name – then he wouldn't have come. He wouldn't have told me about vampires, the wolves wouldn't have come to kill him. I knew that was the reason. It had shocked me... and my small, delicate little baby couldn't...

I had grown so close to the little child growing inside me. We had been attached... and they had been ripped away from me. Sure there had been times when the hormones had driven me so crazy, and when I'd eaten out every single fridge and kitchen cupboard I'd come across – but I did really love them. The emotional pain was almost unbearable.

I barely even remembered the next week. I'd spent almost every day sat on the couch with ice cream and chocolate bars, tea and hot chocolate. Charlie and Bella kept me company as often as they could. Bella had been the hurt one at first, and then it was me. Forks was cursed or something.

Angela came to visit me after school sometimes. She was a much nicer person than any of Bella's other friends. She didn't mention the baby once. Instead we just did whatever – like two friends do.

In the start of the second week, Mike came to the door. I was the unfortunate person to answer it.

As soon as I saw who it was, I didn't change my expressionless face, and began to shut the door, when he stuck his door between the frame, stopping it.

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly and I slammed it on his foot, realising it was the same one he had dropped the paint can on.

"Amy, wait! Hold on." Said Mike, holding the door, trying to stop me shutting it again.

"What do you want, Newton? Can't you see I'm hurt enough without you coming to rub your face in it?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You did so much." I said sarcastically.

"No, listen – I was just so shocked about it – you didn't give me enough time."

"Well it's kind of too late now." I tried to shut the door again, but he was stronger than me who had been sitting on the couch all day long.

"If there's anything I can do – I'll do it." Said Mike, obviously trying to be a hero.

"There's nothing you can do." I whispered. "Now, get out of my doorway."

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy. I really am."

"Piss off." I shouted, slamming the door in his painful face.

Bella practically fell slash ran down the stairs. "Amy?" she asked.

"Newton." I muttered, heading back to the couch.

. . .

I didn't sleep at night any more, and if I did, it was because I'd exhausted myself enough to pass out. I lay awake, listening to the silent sounds of the night.

Bella and Jacob had had a fight – well, a break up. After so long of not seeing her, he had obviously thought she took it that he wasn't going to speak to her anymore. And earlier he made it clear. Apparently Sam Uley had something to do with it. It was a load of crap to me. Charlie had been furious.

A sound pulled me out of my thoughts from the window. Something had scraped across it. I sat up in bed, looking directly at it before walking over to it.

"Amy!" a figure whispered from below. "Open the window!" It was Jacob's voice.

I glanced at Bella, who turned over in her sleep. I slowly opened the window.

"Jacob? What?" I whispered as he climbed up into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy..." he said softly, heading towards me. I looked up into his eyes.

They were the same as the wolf's.

* * *

***cries* I am such a bad person :(**

**Review to tell me how much of a horrible person I am! **


End file.
